Son of A Daimyo
by Shodaime
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Naruto has been adopted by the fuedal lord of the land of fire. As he grows watch as he strives to become a great fuedal lord whilst wanting to learn ninjutsu. First of it's kind. That I know of* Contest is up on last page.
1. I want him

**Chapter 1: I want him**

Daimyo Suzaku Kasei picked up the blond child from it's crib. Whisker marks ajourned it's face as the fuedal lord smiled at the innocenr of this baby.

"The child must not be allowed to live" Danzo of the ANBU cried out in rage.

Sarutobi stood up and growled "Be quiet Danzo. Do not speak in the pressence of a fuedal lord unless necessary. This child is not the kyubi"

"How do you know that you ape?"

"The fourth Hokage sealed the kyubi within the boy. This boy is not only Minato's son but his greatest legacy!"

"Then he should be made in to a weapon for Konoha" Danzo retorted.

The council had been arguing and debating about this for some time noe.

The heads of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans had all met with Sarutobi and Danzo to discuss the recent development concerning the container of the kyubi.

"I say we let him live" Fugaku Uchiha announced defending the child. Hiashi Hyuga backed him up "I agree".

"You two only agree as the Yondaime was your team mate"

"Nether the less The child is just a container. He is not the monster that is within him"

"I say we put it to a vote" Chouza Akimichi suggested

"Fine bye me" Sarutobi stated

"I agree" Danzo replied giving the sandaime dark looks

All those who agree in killing the child...?" Chouza asked. Only Danzo put his hand up. "...All opposed" Chouza and his teammates, Inoichi and Shikakato complied. Homura and Koharu unexpectidly agreed. The heads of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans complied as did Tsume Inuzuka and Shiro Aburame. Sarutobi also raised his hands.

"The desicion is unanimous. Naruto lives"

Suddenly the Daimyo spoke up.

"there was no need to vote for I have already decided the child's fate".

Sarutobi cringed at this while Danzo smiled evilly. The only one who could overturn the councils decision was the daimyo of fire.

Suzaku Kasei had just inherited his father's position as daimyo as his father and mother retired to live in Konha with his mother's demon cat Tora.

"What is your desicion Great Suzaku?" Hiashi asked the sarcasm evident in his voice.

The young feudal lord smiled happily.

"As you all know my late wife of one year did not give any children..." at the mention of his wife a single tear fell down his face "however...this child will not be accepted by the people of Konoha if he stays. To many people know about the Kyubi. I also know none of you could pass Naruto off as your child due to his hair. But fortunatly..."

Here he smiled as he looked down at Naruto "I myself am a third cousin of Tsunade who evidently is the great-aunt of Naruto here. I may not have his hair but I have his eyes and so I ask you this"

He looked at each memeber of the council at once and smilled.

"Will you allow me to take Naruto in as my son?"

The silence was deafening as the shock showed evidently on each council memebrs faces.

Danzo however was outraged.

"Absolutely not Daimyo. That monster cannot be our next daimyo. I request you marry another for a child. But I beg you not to adopt that abomination"

Danzo was greeted by a fire ball from the daimyo.

"I might not be a ninja but I still know my fire jutsu. And do not insulte me like that again Danzo. Do not forget your place. If I wish to adopt him then I shall with the permission of the council. I could not just marry any woman. I loved my wife and I won't marry another just because you demand it"

If the daimyo could just let himself loose he would be brawling with Danzo right now.

Naruto giggled as Danzo recoiled in fear

"Awww look. He likes it when I terrorise Danzo. Isn't he cute?" Suzaku asked as Sarutobi smiled.

"But Daimyo..." Hiashi began

"Sorry Hyuga-san but I want Naruto as my son. I owe the Yondaime a debt. A debt I could not pay in his lifetime. I'm also afraid that by removing one debt I am gaining another aren't I little Naruto. Minato saved my life and if I take you in my debt is sealed but then I owe him more for giving me a son"

Tsumi smiled at the little boy as she stood up. "I propose giving custody of Naruto to the Daimyo. We cannot protect him here in Konoha especially now that many will be after him. None of us may take him in as we run the risk of our families getting hurt. If we give this a vote I insist we allow the Daimyo to adopt Naruto"

"All in favour?" Sarutobi asked as Chouza, Inoichi, Shikakato, Tsume, Shiro and Koharu. "Koharu what do you think you are doing?" Homura asked "I must say that Naruto deserves this" was the reply.

"All opposed". Danzo, Sarutobi, Fugaku and Hiashi all raised their hands. "the desision is for Naruto to be allowed to be adopted as your son Sukazu"

Suzaku gave a large grin as he looked down.

"Naruto Kasei. Doesn't have ring to it but what the hell?"

Naruto was currently sleeping as Suzaku sat with his parents in their mansion on the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato. The now grand-mother cooed over the baby like it was a soft pet and hugged it as if he were a priceless jewel.

Suzaku's father, the previous daimyo sat there smiling at the baby who gurggled at his new granny.

"You did the right thing son. Not only have you paid your debt but you have also given the child a new life. Not to mention given us an heir".

"Is that all you think about Youkoryuu? Heirs? Look how cute he is. And those whisker marks. He's to cute to be the fox, how on earth did they think he was a monster?" the old lady asked as she was forced to give Naruto up to his new grandfather.

Youkoryuu bounced him on his knee causing the little boy to squeal in delight "You'll have a few sleepless nights now Suzaku. He'll need changing, feeding, burping..."

"You forget I am the Kuni no Hi Daimyo now. I don't sleep as much as I used to. By the time Naruto stops crying, I'll be all set up as Daimyo and i won't have to worry about paperwork as much"

"Smart plan honey. Now give him back to me Youkoryuu. Naruto, come to grandma"

"Rei please. You can mother him some other time. Right now we need to get the child out of the village. If anyone discovers where he is his life will be in danger. He'll only be safe at the castle".

"Father's right mom. We need to get Naruto out of Konoha soon. We'll leave first thing in the morning"

"But that doesn't give me enough time to let him get to know Tora" she cried

_Hopefully when he's older Naruto will slaughter that cat _the two mean thought as they sweetdropped.

**What'cha think**

**just something that popped in to my head.**

**Naruto the son of the Daimyo of the land of fire**

**please review.**

**School is hectic so not many updates will be done on champions of the heart, or the other two digimon fics until probably the summer.**

**chao.**

**R R**


	2. Memories and PERVY SAGE!

**Chapter 2: Memories and the PERVY-SAGE**

Sarutobi, the sandaime hokage found himself drinking tea with the daimyo of fire, who was scheduled to leave soon for his castle in the capital city. The old Saru Nin smiled at the baby Naruto in the orange baby suit.

"I thought you'd have left by now Suzaku-dono"

"I planned on it but I wanted to grab a bowl of Ichiraku raman before we hit the road. That and I wanted Naruto to have dreams of Konoha as an united village. What's more united than a village after a demon attack?"

"Do tell me when you find out"

"That I will"

Naruto chose that time to gurggle saliva in his mouth and blow a rassberry at Sarutobi spirting spit all over the re-instated hokage. The old man merely put his old hands on the child's head and ruffled his hair.

"Do you mean to make Naruto a ninja or a samurai?" asked the aging ninja.

Suzaku laughed at Sarutobi. "Preferably a ninja. I always wanted to be one but as an heir I had to train as a samurai. Naruto has ninja blood in him. I want him to have many jutsu's under his belt not just the ones samurai only learn. Just fire jutsu's wouldn't be enough"

"I just wish he'd kill Tora"

"Don't joke. I may just have him train as a ninja to get on a genin team and kill the damn cat. The way my mother is giong, if Tora scratches Naruto all that squeezing will turn from affection to a furious wrestler"

"She loves him that much already?"

"believe it"

Sarutobi closed his eyes while smiling before giving Suzaku a from and opening his eyes to give a very serious glare. He asked the new ruler of Kuni no Hi the question that had been bugging him since the council meeting.

"Why did you ask the council for permission to adopt Naruto when you could have just demanded it?"

Suzaku looked suprised and blinked once before his face cracked in to a foxy grin.

"Because, Hokage-sama that I didn't want to through my authority around. I also did it to show that I'm no dictator. I wanted to show that I can be a good role model for Naruto."

"So you wanted to show them how good of a father-figure you can be with dignity and humanity?"

"I wanted them to know which of them actually care for Naruto as a child. Had I not given them a choice they would not think that I valued their opinions"

"That is very wise"

"Thank you. Also Sarutobi! May I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead"

"That reply is really starting to get old"

"As old as me?"

"No older"

"Well then Suzaku-dono. What is your question?"

"It has been bugging me since you did not put up your hand to give me your support. Why was that?"

Sarutobi sighed and moved towards the window of his office for a better view of Konohagakure no Sato. "I wanted to adopt Naruto myself and keep him in the village. I would have taught him so many jutsu's and trained him to be my successor"

Suzaku just scowled as he closed his eyes in thought.

"That sounded like you wanted another student like Orochimaru"

Sarutobi was taken by suprise and yelled at his daimyo.

"DO NOT INSIST THAT! OROCHIMARU IS INSANE AND I HOPE TO HELP HIM BEFORE HE DECIDES TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE. AND DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN THAT TONE. HE IS MY PUPIL AND MY MOST PRIZED STUDENT." Sarutobi suddenly rememebred who he was yelling at and reciled in fear flinching.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-sensei. Orochimaru is a snake in my opinion. And quite frankly I enjoy being yelled at. I miss it now that I am Daimyo"

"Pa...pa...papa"

Suzaku and the Sandaime looked at the baby in shock. Barely two weeks old and already speaking.

"How is this possible?" Suzaku asked

"It might be the Kyubi or..."

"Or what, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"maybe it could just be Minato's blood. Apparently if memory serves correct Minato started talking two days after he was born. In the Namikaze clan they're always moving around. To start off with they move their tounges. Maybe it's how they were known as such backtalkers"

Sarutobi looked up at the picture of his now deceased successor and sighed at how much he backtalked him, puched Jiraiya, bit Orochimaru and kissed Tsunade. Those were traits of a true Namikaze.

"uggh. How Nostalgic" he said as he drank a bottle of sake hidden in his sleeve.

Naruto squealed for joy as he bouched infront of Suzaku on the prized war horse towards the capital. Suzaku had left as soon as possible. Taking with him a carriage guarded by ninja as a decoy and Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya guarding the daimyo and his son on the real journey.

"Suzaku-dono you are going to fast" Jiraiya complained

"No you're just getting to old Jiraiya"

"P...PE..." Naruto began before yelling "PERVY-SAGE"

Jiraiya fell face first in to the dirt while Tsunade ran straight in to a tree in shock and Orochimaru tripped over a stone ontop of Tsunade.

"WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?" Jiraiya roared emitting massive killer intent

"PERVY-SAGE"

"Where did he learn that one?" Orochimaru asked between gasps for air as he and Tsunade laughed hard.

"I don't know but I love this kid"

"PERVY-SAGE!!!PERVY-SAGE!!!!!PERVY-SAGE!!!!"

"I knew telling him about Jiraiya was a good idea" Suzaku howled with laughter at his son's antics.

The toad sannin fumed with anger and steam could be seen rising from his head.

"I'll make you pay for that brat"

"Come again?" Tsunade asked as she cracked her knuckles menicingly

"Oh nothing" Jiraiya replied in a high and squeaky voice. This caused everyone else to laugh even harder as Naruto giggled ontop the warhorse.

In the hokage office Sarutobi roared with laughter at Naruto.

The other council memebrs who were meetong with the Hokage also smiled and smirked at the little child. Danzo however brooded over the fact the child got so much attention.

"That child will be the end of Jiraiya" Fugaku said as he watched his ex-team mates son laugh and smile at Tsunade beating down on her fellow Sannin.

Sarutobi smiled but his expression grew serious when he notice a malicious glance towards Naruto from non other than Orochimaru himself.

_What possesed me to put Orochimaru on this mission? _the old man asked himself.

**HEY what's up Naruto and Son of a Daimyo fans.**

**The new S.O.S. here with important info.**

**Looking at a picture on wikipedia on Jiraiya's page I found an image of Minato and his team. If you look closely the kid with his eyes closed looks abit like Hiashi only as a skinhead (British saying)**

**The next looks like an Uchiha if I ever saw one. A girlish one but loks to me like it's a boy. NO DISRESPECT TO GIRLS AND WOMEN!**

**I thought hey maybe Hiashi, Fugaku and Minato knew each other? they are about the same age?**

**Say that the Uchiha clan got wipped out two years before Naruto began and back then Hiashi would have been fourty which is the age Fugaku was when he was killed by Itachi.**

**Anyway I might re-think Suzaku training Naruto as a ninja but it's just so fun.**

**I'll update soon.**

**R R**

**THE NEW SOVREIGN OF SILENCE**

**oh by the way...**

**WALES RULE!!!**


	3. Four Years later

**Chapter 3: Four Years later**

Naruto Kasei sat on his butt infront of his father who drank a cup of sake to calm his nerves.

The date was October 10th. Naruto's birthday. It was also the day that the Kazekage was coming for an official visit. After becoming Daimyo, Suzaku made it a point to get right in with the kages of the other elemental countries as their daimyo's didn't give a monkey's uncle about their hidden villages.

The Yondaime Kazekage was also bringing his three children along.

Naruto had offered to let them come to his party but the Daimyo of Fire refused saying that they would feel out of place. Thay and he was sure that the kazekage would find out that the Hokage was here with Orochimaru and Tsunade. Not to mention the newborn Konohamaru Sarutobi who's mother had died in child birth and who's father had died in a house fire.

Neither were ninja and neither knew of Naruto or Sarutobi's visits.

Many still believe that Naruto Uzumaki had died due to the kyubi. Some had openly announced their sympathies to the boy while many held the child in contempt.

October 10th was still known as anti-Naruto day to many villagers.

Suzkau smiled as Naruto scowled.

"When will they get here?" the talkative four year old asked.

Suzaku looked out the window and smiled.

"Well Granny Nutcase and Uncle Slytherin are here with Mr. Monkey and baby Monkey" the great daimyo replied.

The child was gone in a flash.

"Tell me again why Jiraiya refused to come?" Sarutobi asked

"Are you kidding? He hates Naruto with a vengence! Whenever he see's him Naruto will always cry out Pervy-Sage. It's ruined so many of his research projects that the man would sooner strangle him than hugg him" Tsunade replied to her former teacher.

"At least he doesn't see Kyubi in lil'Naru" Sarutobi said as a blonde flash ran towards them.

In seconds Tsunade found herself winded and a little kis hugging her around the chest.

"granny,granny,granny.LastweekIsawacow.Abrowncowbutdaddysaidwecannothaveacowbecausetheyaretobig.ButIsaidIwantedasmalloneoramonkeyoradolphinorarhinotheninthekitchenSukihitHoshiwithherfryingpanthenHoshipulledSuki'shairthendaddysaidhehadanothermigrainandthenIthrewup. Can I have a cookie?"

(**Translation**: "granny, granny, granny. Last week I saw a cow. A brown cow but daddy said we cannot have a cow because they are to big. But I said I wanted a small one or a monkey or a dolphin or a rhino then in the kitchen Suki hit Hoshi with her frying pan then Hoshi pulled Suki's hair then daddy said he had another migrain and then I threw up. Can I have a cookie?")

Tsunade rooled her eyes while Orochimaru replied to the child. "Yes lets give you suger. It'll be like throughing a bucket of gasoline on a grease fire."

"Yay grease fire go boom"

"Naruto" Tsunade said whilst sweatdropping

Suddenly the little boy noticed a bundle in the sandaime's arms.

"What's that ojji-san?" Naruto asked

The old ninja smiled and showed him the little child in his arms.

"He looks ugly" the blonde child replied.

Meanwhile the guards had announced the arrival of the fourth kazekage. The young man walked in to the room to find chaos. Well the kind of chaos of someone who hates paperwork and coming in to find a mountain of paperwork then going nuts hours later ruining all the paper work.

The daimyo himself was currently banging his head against a wall as Suki, one of his most trusted maids and his secretary cleaned up the mess.

"Suki why do you hate me?" he asked continously hitting his head on the wall

"I don't hate you sir. But the paper work must be done."

"Why didn't I listen to Naruto about learning shadow clones?"

"You were too stubborn about you not needing and I quote "Fancy-smanshy jutsu's for ninja's" end quote"

The daimyo just grunted.

"Oh and by the way sir the Kazekage is in the doorframe"

"SUKI"

Kankuro and Temari stared in fear at the little red haired boy as he sat on a bench staring happily in to a tree. The two had always been afraid of their younger brother, child or not.

They always thought something was wrong with him.

"Hey why didn't PERVY-SAGE come uncle slytherin?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Well how about UNCLE SLIT NOSE?"

"Why you little..."

The three children looked to see a pale faced man, a blonde haired woman with a busty chest, an old man carrying a brown haired baby and accompained by a blonde haired kid who had whiskers on his face.

The four noticed them immediatley.

"Those are..." Orochimaru began

"...The children..." Tsunade continued

"...of the fourth..." Began Sarutobi

"Kazekage" they all finished at once.

The three children looked at them in suprise as the blonde child ran over to them.

"Hey i'm Naruto"

**R R**


	4. Demon of Sand, Prince of Fire

**Chapter 4: Demon of Sand and Prince of Fire**

"Hi my name's Naruto" the hyperactive ball of suger said holding out his hand welcomingly to Gaara. The red head's siblings recoiled in fear at the blonde boy with whiskers.

Gaara didn't know what to make of Naruto. He looked normal except for the whiskers, but something was off about him. He was full of foreign Chakra. It felt more powerful than that of Shukaku, the sand demon. Yet this boy seemed as if he were normal like all other children.

"Why are you here? Are you here with the guy from the sandy land? What's your name? Do you like Ramen?"

Gaara continued to stare at him as if he was some sort of amazing sight.

He didn't treat him like Shukaku! Unless he didn't know.

Temari gathered her courage and walked over to the blonde haired boy.

"Why are you here little boy? If I were you I wouldn't go near him. My brother is the host of Shukkau" she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What's a Shukaku?" the blonde haired wonder asked innocently.

"It's the demon of sand and is a monster. Our daddy sealed it before Gaara was born and when Gaara was born, Gaara killed our mother. He's the demon itself" Kankuro joined in.

This boy was in danger around Gaara. And Gaara was a monster.

"A demon?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before screaming.

"COOOOLLLL!!!"

The Yondaime Kazekage scowled outside the window looking down at his two children, the blond boy and his mistake. Suzaku smiled as Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him over to the sand box and asked him to show him what he could do.

Naturally this shocked everyone from Suna, even Gaara.

Non the less Gaara was able to make a raccon made of sand for Naruto to stroke.

"You should watch out for Gaara Suzaku-dono"

"But Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun look so cute together" the shiney red-head replied as Naruto did a handsign for a fire jutsu.

"You taught a four year old to use fire jutsu?"

"And you sealed a sand demon in your unborn son" the daimyo retored

"He was ment to be our weapon"

Suzaku frowned at what the Kazekage replied with

"Anyway Suzaku-dono why did you ask for this visit?"

The Fire Daimyo brightened at this.

"Oh nothing much I needed to have an official reason to get you some vacation time. So I used the trouble with sending water supply to Suna"

"What is wrong with the supply to Sunagakure no Sato"

"Nothing, just thought you needed a break from paperwork, Sunaai."

"Please Suzaku-dono, do not call me that"

"Remember when you came on offical visits here. The Jiraiya's team were also visited and you followed us around like a lost puppy being younger than us. Our parent's thought such a friendship would help build bonds"

"yes my lord"

"Well Sand-Love" the daimyo joked using the translation of the Kazekage's name "how about when you go back you leave your kids here. Naruto needs someone to play with"

"So that's the real reason why you invited us here"

"That and to cherish in some nostalgicerific feelings"

"you just made that up"

"Did I?"

"you added nostalgic and -erific together"

"Well I didn't make it up, Naruto did! He has such a way with words"

Sunaai looked at the child play with Gaara and was hit by a wave of nostaglic memories.

"Tell me Suzaku-dono. I know for a fact that your wife died after one year. And you registered Naruto's birthday to this date. October tenth that's why Konoha's hokage is here. Your wife died four months before Naruto's birth and was unable to even bear children with her illness. Tell me is he Minato-ni san's son?"

"How on earth did you guess?"

"Minato died after Kyubi. Don't act suprised! News of the attack even reached Suna. I asked Sarutobi, Fugaku-teme and Hiashi-teme where he went but they refused to tell me"

"Well they may have thought that you'd use Naruto against them that and they are sworn to secrecy"

"So he is Minato-senpai's son"

"After all these years you still call him that"

"He saved my life a couple of dozen times"

"He usually put you in them"

Meanwhile Naruto sat on the swingset with Gaara.

"So your daddy is the Kazekage?"

Gaara nodded. A loss for words.

"Cool my daddy is the flame daimyo. He's very imortant but sometimes he acts younger than me.

Gaara listened intently at Naruto's ramblings. He had decided that Gaara was his best friends as soon as his siblings had told Naruto about Shukaku. That still bugged him though. Why did Naruto like because of that? He should actually be the opposite.

"Ano- Kasei-kun"

"Kasei, Kasei, why not Hino or Hotsuki? Kasei is the name of a planet. The wind Daimyo is Mokusei, the water is Suisei, Earth is Kinsei, and we all sound like those big balls in space" Naruto complained with his eyes closed.

"ano..."

"ah Gaara-otouto. What did you want to ask me?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Red-head say what?"

**Another chapter finished**

**Okay here's the lowdown**

**During alliance meetings the fourth kazekage found a role model in Minato. Suzaku also found a role model in both of them. He considered them his idols. Sunaai is something like Konohamaru. Instead of Leaf-? it's Suna (sand) and ai (love) which I chose because Gaara has love in his name.**

**Naruto likes Gaara because he knows he has the kyubi inside him and feels like Gaara is the only one he knows who can understand.**

**FYI: I do know japanese so the honorfics are just stuff i got of anime's and fanfics. I want to learn it but they don't give courses to secondry schoolers in Wales. (Bugger)**

**anyway read and review.**

**Ja ne.**

**New S.O.S.**


	5. Glass

**chapter 5: Glass**

Naruto looked at Gaara with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you hate me?"

Naruto broke out in to such a large fox grin Gaara grew afraid.

"'Cause you and I are like brothers"

"how's that Naruto-kun?"

"We both have demons in us. You have Ichibi and I have Kyubi. We're on sperate ends of the demon wire you at the beginning and me at the end. Daddy says stuff like me being the Omega so that makes you Alpha like those greek guys in my text books"

"You're wierd"

"Not as wierd as those eyes! Do you wear eyeliner? Granny useses to much but probably not as much as you"

Gaara gave the blonde child a murderous stare.

Meanwhile Sarutobi had come in to contact with Sunaai and Suzaku, who had sat down over a cup of sake in the daimyo's office.

"Hokage-san" Sunaai said to the wisend old fire shadow.

"Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi replied to his wind counter-part

"Saru-san and Suna-kun! How ya doin'?" asked the now tipsy daimyo. He had already drunk far to much sake than he should have.

Sarutobi turned to the young man who was currently flirting with his office lamp.

"The future of Fire Country rests with this man?" the Kazekage had asked

"We're all going to die" Sarutobi agreed. "Well if it isn't a nice suprise to see you here my friend"

"Suzaku-dono thought it best that I have a vacation from paperwork"

"Why is he never that nice to me?" asked the old monkey

"Maybe because you tied him upside down to a pole?"

"Well that would explain it"

"

"Tag you're it Make-up-kun"

"Shut up Furry-chan"

The two boys had gotten in to an all out brawl with Gaara'a sand protecting him and Naruto's fists pounding away at the ultimate defense of the Ichibi container.

"Let go dobe" Gaara screamed

"Shove it sandy-teme"

"N-A-R-U-T-O" came to overwelming voice of Suzaku Kasei

The poor boy looked up to see Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama holding back his father from jumping off it balcony. Needless to say the blush on his cheeks ment he was drunk.

"What have I told you about swearing?"

Naruto looked down in thought until brightening his face and smiling at his father.

"Not to do it unless talking about snooty daimyo families and the three sannin except granny!"

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

"And I thought Tsunade was a wierd drunk" Orochimaru exclaimed as the drunken daimyo was carted off back in to the office with his screaming profanities

Konohamaru laughed as he snuggled next to Tsunade's chest.

"

**Seven Years later**

"Dad hurry up or Gaara will be there before I do" an eleven year old Naruto yelled in his red and black outfit. It was rather simple actually. A black kimono, a red haori and red belt with a pair of red ninja sandles hidden under the flowing kimono.

"Is this one of your ramen competitions?" the Lord of Fire asked as he walked down the staircase with three of his servents trailing behind him.

"Yep. Loser has to by the winner as much ramen as the winner wants for a whole week" the excitable boy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll get there soon"

"With the carriage? But Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are ninja's now. They can run faster the carriage even at their weakest"

"This is about not letting you go to Konha to learn in the academy again isn't it? Don't think I don't know about those ninja sandles you're wearing young man. It takes alot more than an silly kimono to fool me"

"How 'bout this **Sexy Jut-**" Naruto never finished his chant as his father threw a book at his son.

"What have I tolf you about that?"

"Only use it against Pervy-Sage Jiraiya"

"Exactlly"

"

Konohamaru squirmed in his seat behind where the4 Daimyo of fire was supposed to sit. Gaara sat behind the Daimyo family of wind looking pissed off at the flirting attempts of the pompus big-mouthed cow that resided as princess of the daimyo of wind family.

"Naruto and Suzaku-dono are late" the insomniac stated to his father.

Sunaai sighed at the antics of the Fire Lord and his son. He sat alone with his son who by choice had been the only one to acompany Sunaai to Konohagakure no Sato for the event.

"This is embarassing when will my brother get here?"

Over the years Gaara had taken to calling Naruto his brother as Temari and Kankuro shunned him for their uncle Yashamaru and their sensai, Baki.

Sunaai remained weerey of his son but non the less warmed up to him under the constant persistance of the daimyo of flame (OC I know).

"Why are you embarassed?"

"Because Naruto is late and with him around the witch of the Mokusei family keeps away from me. Today she's like a vulture. Yugito isn't faring against that ugly boy from Iwa either" Gaara spoke as he acknowledged the nibi container and her mother, the Raikage who was shivering at the constant looks from the Iwa prince.

The girl in question was scowling as her mother giggled at how fidgety the little Konohamaru was.

Yugito continued to scowled whilst throwing dirty glares towards the Iwa prince.

"Naruto get here soon or I'll kill you" she seethed

"But Naruto scares the other princes honey you know that" the raikage explained

"Hopefully the Iwas brat will wet himself

**A bit random but rushed. Some characters have become OC's. MUST BE DONE FOR MY STORY TO FUNDTION. Read and Review the power of fanfiction compels you.**

**Anyway how about a chunin exam story except Naruto is traine by (GASP) Iruka.**

**I've always wanted to try that ine out.**


	6. CONTEST TIME

Okay fans of "Son of a Daimyo" or "Ninja no More". Little tidbit for you.

Son of a daimyo will resume when my muse come back from holiday in Japan with tons of new ideas for me. The story will focus on Naruto's development with the other daimyos and their children. The Konoha lot are to be considered backround characters until I decide they can come back in to the story. A list of Characters will be up within next chapter.

Ninja no more is going to fast. I never intended Sasuke to be gay. But rest assured Naruto will fall for either Hinata or another girl. I am deeply sorry to Bloodyredshade (/u/1470623/Bloodyredshade) for not pointing out that there would be one yaoi moment (Ya didn't have to bleep on the review). There will be no Yaoi lemons so no panics to any one. It's mostly violence.

Fans of Champions of the Heart. Have no fear there will be an update as soon as I can find the time to write anything else. (Stupid Plot-bunnies). I blame the plot bunnies. They may be helpful but they are a pain in the arse. No one else will be revealed to be a guardian or guardian descendent just yet.

To all Narnia fans. THE NEW MOVIE IS AWESOME! I was in the states on hols and my friends dragged me to the cinema one night. It was completely awesome. Indiana Jones was good aswell. It has resparked my love of the chronicles of Narnia (as if it could die out in me anyway).

**Okay Competition Time!:**

**1: Take the "Son of a Daimyo" concept and create a fic. Naruto must be adopte by daimyo. Daimyo must be from Fire, Wind, Water, Wave, Snow, Bear or Rice. If haram maximum of four girls naruto's age. All characters must be paired with someone in their age group and all characters must be the age they are in canon.**

**2: Son of Ametaseru (Japanese Sun Goddess) or Tsukiyomi (Japanese Moon God). Must begin before or after the finals of chunin exams. Naruto must inherite either sun based or moon based powers depending on the deity chosen as his parent. No harem. Same a above.**

**3: Shun Shun Naruto idea. Orihime is either Naruto's gran or mother who was either banished because of going to Aizen in the Hueco Mundo arc or accidentally sent there. Naruto must inherite the hair pins and wear then as clips on his head band. Shun Shun Rikka will be a bloodline limit or Kekkei Genkai. No harem. Haku must be male and must survive to get Hyorinmaru.**

**4: Naruto is the heart of his world. The guardians of Candracar look for heart but do not know he is the heart. Rule: Ability to control chakra is given by the heart. Should Naruto die, ninja loose the ability to use jutsu or bloodline limits. Bijuu also loose power and disappear. Must begin after VOTE and ressurection of Haku and Sound Five via Quintessence. Shodaime + Nidaime can be ressurected aswell.**

**5: Naruto finds Narnia. There is no time difference. Naruto becomes king of Narnia after the Pevensie's leave Narnia the first time. Telmar never attacks but Calormen does. Soon ninja's will find way in to Narnia and Naruto must defeat them with Aslan's help. Set in LWW with hints from MN.**

**Winner Gets: Okay well nothing (Reminisant of Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H. SEASON 2: S is for Self) gotta luv her). But reviews and a chance for more people to discover your writing talents. **

**All those participating must review my announcement on the Naruto section. Constest ligistics and info on all stories. Just a brief summery and I'll be in touch via E-mail if I can.**

**Sincerly:**

**Shodaime of SSDD**

Thanks for everything. Hope to find someone reviewing to these soon and I hope that there will be some good stories on the way.

Just one more thing...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE PART!

IT'S MY FRIST COMPETITON AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO BUT REVISE FOR MY EXAMS! SAVE ME FROM THE BORDOM.

Thanks bye!

Shodaime of S.S.D.D.


End file.
